


The life of Teddy Lupin

by iamarock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Gay, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, teddy lupin gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarock/pseuds/iamarock
Summary: Teddy Lupin has been raised by four Young wizards and wiches and now it is time for him to go to Hogwarts. Now he have to face all the problems that comes with living together with other young wizards and wiches, and learning to live the life of a hard working student.But in all this mess, he one day gets a letter that will change everything





	The life of Teddy Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are interested in helping me with the grammar and Spelling after reading this, read the notes in the end.  
> The following charpters will probably be longer!  
> Thanks  
> //therock

The platform was filled with students of all ages saying goodbye to their families. It was an emotional place, filled with tears and hugs and exited children. In a corner stood one particular boy, with curly, green hair and a pointy nose. The boys name was Teddy Lupin. Teddy was feeling a little sick, and the man at his side did his best with trying to calm him down.  
"I don't even know in wich house I wan't to be!" He said with a small voice. "I mean, all of you where in Gryffindor, as where dad. But mum was a Hufflepuff and I guess I could just as well fit into Ravenclaw or even Slytherin!" The black haired, young man at his side smiled at him.  
"I can promise you that, whatever house you're in, you will find the best of friends anyway. Just try to be yourself and don't worry so much. It will be all right!" The boy smiled back at him and took his hand.  
"Thank you. But we should get back to the others now, they will wonder what we're up to." The young man followed the boy back to the platform and they soon found the group of people waiting with Teddys luggage.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood together, chatting about their first trips to hogwarts.  
"You're back! Are you ready now?" Ron asked Teddy with a smile. He nodded. The red headed young wizard took his wand out and waved it at the cart with the luggage. The big coffert flew away agaist the train and into one of the many compartments.  
"You should probably go chase that, if I know Rons magical skills right." Said Hermione with a smile. Teddy nodded again and then turned to the dark haired man.  
"Goodbye Harry" They hugged for a long time and then the little boy ran away against the train to find his luggage.  
The four young men and women looked at the train as it started moving and stayed until it was compleely out of sight. Then they looked at each other and slowly began to walk away.  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Asked Harry in a worried voice.  
"Yea, he sure will. He's our Teddy! What can't he do?" Harry looked with doubt at the red headed man.  
"What if they bully him? For not having parents, or for his looks or something?" He looked at Ginny and Hermione who walked on his other side.  
"What if people brings up... you know..." He didn't finish the sentence.  
"No one will give a bloody shit about Remus and the werewolf thing Harry! It was ages ago people cared about that!" Ron looked little upet.  
"I am sure he will be perfectly fine, and if he isn't he will write to you. You've got to trust him and stop being so over protective!" Harry nodded at his friend. All he wanted was for Teddy to be safe and happy, he wanted the boys years at Hogwarts to be fun and interesing, not scary and extremely dangerous, as his had been. But now the war was well over and Voldemort was long gone. He had to calm down, and he knew that. Noone was after them anymore, and noone would be after Teddy either.  
"Yes, he will be fine." He confirmed, trying to convince himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think about it.  
> And as you may know, I am looking for someone who could help me with some grammar and spelling. It would work like this; I send you the text, you read it through and change things so hat it makes sence. Then you send it back and I post it. I will of course give ou credit for it (if you wan't to).  
> This is because English isn't my first language.  
> Thank you again for Reading and Contact me if you wanna help!  
> //therock


End file.
